Broken love repaired in the end
by KenkonNoMegami
Summary: A girl closed her heart but after an encounter with a boy, she opened it back only to be closed again in three yrs. Now come and see wat happened to her and the boy and y she closed her heart.


Fuji Syuusuke one shot

Name: Tezuka, Ai

Age: 12 at the beginning of the story then 14

Looks: straight light brown hair that reaches above her but and crystal blue eyes. Wears glasses like Tezuka Kunimitsu; she doesn't need it but only for show.

Other: Tezuka Kunimitsu is her cousin.

Story start

'I remember how I met her, my love. She was beautiful and I loved her. And now I can finally meet her again,' a boy said to himself as he began to reminisce.

"Class, we have a new student today," the teacher said as a girl was waiting to be introduced, "I know it's quite strange for someone to be transferring in during the middle of the school year but please make her feel welcomed. Now can you please introduce yourself."

"Konnichiwa, watashi wa Tezuka, Ai, desu," the girl said as she bowed.

"Any questions?"

Some hands rose up and Ai picked some.

"What's your favourite colour and why?" a girl asked.

"Baka (idiot), no one really ask why they like the colour," a boy said.

"White and black. White because it symbolizes life and black because it symbolizes death and no one can escape it and that people will have to wear the colour black at funerals and at times white. Also, it's the last thing we all see when we all die," Ai answered creeping everyone out so some hands went down and few were left.

"Why did you transfer during the middle of the school year?" a boy with short light brown hair and eyes closed asked.

She stared at the boy and answered, "that's none of your business."

"Alright, that's enough questions, Tezuka-san, please sit next to Fuji-san, the boy that last asked you a question," the teacher said as she pointed out the boy.

"Hai," Ai said as she walked towards the seat.

"Konnichiwa, ore wa Fuji, Syuusuke," the boy said.

She nodded and took her seat. As classes went on, Ai was just doodling in her art book discretely until she was caught two times in two different classes. One in English where she was to read a passage from the English book they were reading and read from it flawlessly and one was in math where she was currently in.

"Tezuka-san," the math teacher said as she looked up, "since you weren't paying attention to the lesson please answer this equation which no one has been able to answer so far since this is a new topic."

She looked up the board and saw the equation which was this：

"x+y= 7

x-y=5

x and y equals?"

"The answer is x=6 and y= 1," she answered as everyone just looked shocked.

"T-That's correct," the teacher said making everyone even more shocked, "I haven't started teaching this yet and you answered it correctly."

She looked back down into the book and then the bell rang signaling that's it's time for lunch. Ai went in her bag and took out a magazine and looked through it.

Fuji then went up to her and said, "Konnichiwa again. It's time for lunch you know."

She didn't answer him and just continued to look through the book.

"Don't bother, she doesn't talk to anyone. She hasn't changed since we were in prep. School (idk if they had those). She looks through the magazines and if there's anything she wants, the next day or so she'll have it with her," a boy said.

Then the door opened revealing a boy she short light brown hair and wore glasses.

"Ai," he said.

"Saa… Tezuka-kun, you know her?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka Kunimitsu nodded his head in acknowledgment of Fuji. He had a match with him a few weeks before and he had found out about his elbow.

"Hai, she's my cousin," Kunimitsu answered.

Ai stood up and took her bag and followed her cousin. They went up to the roof and ate their bentos in silence. Well, Kunimitsu did but Ai didn't, she left her bento unopened and looked through the magazine from earlier.

"Ai, you need to eat and stop looking through that magazine," her cousin said.

All she did was just kept looking through the magazine and her cousin got frustrated; he only showed emotions to his family. He took her magazine and she looked at him.

"Nani?" she asked blankly.

"You need to eat so you can take your-" he started to shout until he was cut off.

"-they won't work and you know it," she said.

"Onegai, eat," he said.

She sighed and began to eat, "Happy."

A week went by since she transferred to Seishun Gakuen. Ever since that time, Fuji tried to talk to her but no avail.

"Tezuka-chan," Fuji said during their last class of the day which was a free period, "I heard you haven't joined any clubs yet. You need to join at least one."

Ai got annoyed with him following her around so she just and stood up. The bell had then rung so she went through the door the next second. Fuji had quickly packed and followed her.

"Stop following me!" she shouted at him.

"Saa… you just talked to me, this is a start," Fuji said smiling wider.

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted again and then stopped to look on the courts to see some people playing tennis.

"That's going to be an out," she whispered as she saw the boy smash and it was an out.

Fuji heard her and said, "You like tennis? Why don't you join tennis?"

"I don't know how to play."

"You don't. Tezuka-san does. Why don't you learn? You could've learnt today during gym class but you left your clothes."

"I didn't have the chance to learn."

"Then why don't I teach you over the weekends?"

"I… sure," she said and then left saying that she had to leave.

They were now in their 3rd year and Ai and Fuji were now best friends.

"Syuusuke, look at this!" Ai said showing him the tennis magazine.

They looked through the book and then reached at an interesting article.

"Saa… Ryoma's doing well in the US open, he's won his matches so far," Fuji said.

Echizen Ryoma was invited to participate in the US open and at first he decline but then accepted. And the Seigaku tennis team was doing pretty well without him and their first tennis match for the championship would start in a week.

"Syuusuke, I have to leave school for a week and a half, so you won't see me tomorrow," Ai said.

"Saa… is that so," he said.

"Gomen ne, Syuusuke."

When she came back to school, Ryoma came back and there was a new transferee named Kagura, she was spending time with Syuusuke and she didn't mind at first. But then time passed and he didn't have any time to spend time with Ai. Kagura kept insisting that he be her partner in every project, eating together at lunch, hanging out at the café or somewhere else after his practice and over the weekends teach her tennis. And Kagura had been acting different with her than she does with Syuusuke.

Ai became lonely and distant to everyone once again. Ever since she became friends with Syuusuke she became livelier, broke out of her habits (looking through magazines and such) and talked to everyone. But she became that same person again. She thought it was better to close herself in again. She thought he just became her friend until someone new came in and that the friendship was fake. Her cousin was even happy for her but now was concerned when this happened.

Ai looked through the magazine, looking at every page and item. Syuusuke noticed that she was reverting back to her own ways as time progressed but hadn't had time to talk to her.

"Ai," Syuusuke said, "what's wrong?"

Ai didn't answer her and continued to go through the magazine. Then Syuusuke took the magazine and asked her once again but all she did was look through the window.

"Syuusuke-kun! What are you doing?" Kagura said as she walked over to him.

Syuusuke ignored her and asked Ai, "what's wrong, Ai? Why aren't you talking to me?"

Ai didn't answer him again and then Kagura said, "Oi, Tezuka-san, Syuusuke-kun just asked you questions, answer him!"

Ai then got up, packed her stuff and left the room as the bell rang. But then she was blocked by Kagura at the stairs.

"I'm tired of you; I'm tired of Syuusuke talking about you too. I don't see what's special about you. Why don't you just disappear," Kagura said.

"I will in time," Ai whispered.

Kagura got frustrated and then pushed her down the stairs. This got a commotion started and then Syuusuke entered the scene.

"Syuusuke-kun, I didn't know what happened! One second I was asking her why she won't answer you and the next she was about to push me off the stairs but I moved. She was being violent," Kagura said as she fake cried into his chest.

"That's a lie," Ai said still one the floor.

Everyone was a witness and they knew that that hadn't happened and was about to protest against it.

"Ai, I can't believe you did that. Why did you try to push Kagura-san down the stairs?" Syuusuke asked.

"You can't believe me? I can't believe you! You believed her instead of me! I should be your best friend not her!" Ai shouted as she tried to sit up.

"Ai! What happened?!" Kunimitsu shouted in concern as he and the rest of the tennis team entered the scene.

"I didn't try to push her. She's lying! Why do you believe her! Several times she did this; this harassment!" Ai shouted as the tennis team was being informed of the situation.

The tennis team except for Syuusuke defended Ai.

"I believe her because she's my girlfriend," Syuusuke said.

"Girlfriend, huh," Ai said as she was helped up, "it's not a wonder how you two got together. A liar and fake, that's a good combination."

Then Ai fainted and everyone went to her, Syuusuke tried but was stopped by Kagura. Kunimitsu lifted her up and then hurried away.

For the next month, Ai hadn't went to school and everyone was concerned even Syuusuke but not Kagura. They tried asking Tezuka but he wouldn't tell anything.

"Why are you two together, nya? You should know that she pushed Ai down the stairs, there were many witnesses and she told the teachers that she fell down the stairs, nya. I can't believe you believe Kagura instead of Ai, you know her longer than Kagura," Eiji said.

"Class, there's an important announcement I need to make. For the past month, Ai hasn't been coming to class because she was in a coma," their teacher said earning many gasps and glares being pointed to Kagura by everyone except Syuusuke, who was in shock.

"Also, I know the truth behind her fall as I had been informed a month ago but you all seem to know it too. Anyways, back to the point. The fall triggered a heart attack, the heart attack would be minor to a healthy person but to one who has a heart condition, its dangerous (idk if this true, no internet when I typed this, so let's say it is). And this caused her to be in a coma and her heart to be failing even more. She'll be coming to school today so please don't be surprise if your see her looking different and a person escorting her," he continued.

But before anyone could react, the room door opened revealing Ai in a wheelchair and a nurse behind her. As she was being pushed to her seat, everyone looked away trying to hide their tears at the sight except for Kagura, who didn't care and Syuusuke, who was looking shocked and unresponsive.

Ai was looking pale, her hair had gotten dull, her eyes were dull, dark and lifeless, her lips were dry and were very light, she wasn't wearing her glasses and she was thinner. She had looked as if she had given up on life and had no hope. She had now been at her desk with her nurse sitting next to her.

She looked through the window and then started to cough. In each class, the nurse had to write her notes down for her and to answer questions in the book she spoke the answers to the nurse quietly and her classmates had been helping a lot (you know which ones).

For the next few days this was their routine.

"Let's go sit by the Sakura tree, today, ok Ai?" the nurse said.

"Hai," Ai said softly and her voice was hoarse from not talking for a long time; no one had heard her talk except for her family, her doctors and her nurse.

Her nurse pushed her to the unoccupied Sakura tree and took out her bento. She started to feed Ai, who was looking at the others who were active and some were showing her pity. Then her nurse pager was vibrating and she checked it.

"Ai, I'll be right back ok. I need to make a phone call. Can you eat by yourself for now?" her nurse asked.

The sick student nodded her head and started to eat but her hands were shaking a lot which made it hard for her to eat. The nurse then walked off to the office to make a call.

After a while, Kagura appeared as Ai was eating her lunch and she was angry.

"I knew that you use to be an actress but what's with this sick act? You don't have to act anymore because Syuusuke broke up with me a few days after I pushed you down the stairs. Why don't you stop with this sick act already? Unless, you want everybody to be sorry for you, that's sick," she said.

"W-what are… you… talking about? I… don't care… about getting… pity or… Fuji-san breaking up… with you," Ai said with difficulty.

"Oh, whatever. Just stop with the act, it makes me sick to my stomach. By the way, you can tell you, so called; 'nurse' that she doesn't have to 'tend' you now because I know she's not a nurse, just a paid actress."

"She… isn't a… paid nurse."

"Yea right, like I'll believe that."

Then Ai began to cough violently and wheezing also, she dropped the chopstick along with the bento on the floor as she covered her mouth.

"C-can you *cough* get my *cough* medicine *cough* from the *cough* pouch *cough* behind me," Ai said in breathes.

Kagura got the medicine alright and said, "Wow you even got the cover of the medicine so what's in it? Drugs?"

"Pl-please, give it *cough* to me *cough*."

"Since you asked nicely and said please," Kagura said as she opened it and then positioned it over Ai's hand, "NO!"

Kagura poured the medicine on the dirty floor and then Ai tried to get off the chair and she did by Kagura pushing her off the wheelchair. Ai then tried to find some medicine and several students came over to see what happened and tried to help but Kagura intervened by arguing with them about how fake she is and that she's putting on this act to gain attention.

"What's going on?" Kunimitsu said entering the scene with the tennis team.

"AI-CHAN! Fuji, talk to your girlfriend! Look what she did to Ai-chan, nya!" Eiji exclaimed.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore," Syuusuke said.

"AI! GOOD NEWS! I GOT A CALL FROM THE HOSPITAL AND THEY SAID THEY GOT A HEART FOR YOU!" the nurse shouted as she ran and then saw what's going on, "what happened?"

"She's lying! She was an actress so she's acting this sick act. She wants attention and the 'nurse' is just another actress she paid!" Kagura said.

"Kagura! I thought we told you to not to cause any more trouble!" a voice said and revealed to be two parents.

"Kaa-san, tou-san! What are you two doing here!?"

"We got a call that you made some trouble again. We dismissed the one with you pushing a girl down the stairs and now you're bullying the same girl again who's sick and has heart failure. This is too much now, we told you if you made trouble at this school, you would go to a boot camp during the summer and a boarding school."

Then Ai began to cough even more violently and coughed out blood. She then fainted and the nurse called an ambulance. They rushed her to the hospital and Ai's classmate went to the hospital with the permission of a teacher. When they reached they rushed her to the surgery room that they prepared for her heart surgery.

"This is your entire fault! Her heart wasn't this bad until you pushed her down the stairs! She had until sixteen, which is better than now, to live and now you reduced it! This heart surgery has chances that she could die!" Kunimitsu shouted at Kagura in rage.

Then Kagura's mother said, "I'll help with the surgery. I'm a heart surgeon and I'm to be working on this patient but I had to dismiss this when I got a call from someone informing me of my daughter."

"Yes, your Kuroi-sensei," the nurse said, "please come in and hurry."

"When we get back home your in big trouble young lady!"

"Kunimitsu! How is she? How's my little girl?" Ai's father said as the whole family came.

"Otou-san, okaa-san, Oji-san, Ojii-san, Obaa-san, she's inside. I don't know if she'll be alright," Kunimitsu answered.

"It's all my fault, if I hadn't gave birth to her like this, she wouldn't have to go through this," Ai's mother said as she cried into her husband's chest.

"It's not your fault, Aria," the grandfather said.

Time went by and people had to leave. The people that was still there were Ai's family and the whole tennis team. Then the surgery sign went off and the doctors came out and the patient was carried away into a room.

"Sensei! Sensei! How's my little girl?" Aria asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you but she's now in a coma and it's up to her if she lives," Kuro-sensei said, "and I'm sorry for what my daughter had done so in return I ask for forgiveness and I'll pay the hospital bill."

"Arigato, sensei, arigato," Ai's parents said as they cried.

For the past few weeks, Kagura was transferred to a boot camp and Ai was still in a comatose state and hadn't twitched or moved in any way that is until today.

Syuusuke came and visit her every day, even if he hadn't got the time, he would make time.

"Ai-chan, Onegai, wake up. We're all worried about you even… me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you and left you alone. I wasn't sure of my feelings for you and yet I went out with Kagura, I'm really and truly sorry. But now I figured out my feelings for you. Ai, I love you, please, please wake up," Syuusuke said as he cried, "the first time I saw you, I had this feeling in my stomach but I ignored it and up until today I was stupid and blind to see that I love you."

As soon as he said that he loved her, she began to twitch and open her eyes.

"I-is that… true… Syuusuke?" she whispered hoarsely shocking him and the family and the doctors, who went with them for her checkup.

He opened his eyes showing his beautiful blue eyes and said, "it is true, Ai."

"I love you too, but I'm sorry, I don't have much time left. I'm sorry Syuusuke. I really am…" Ai said and she started to see black spots, "Aishteru, Syuusuke. Don't forget me."

And then she closed her eyes and she was pronounced dead after hearing the long beep and with the doctor trying their best to revive her. But it did not work.

'And so, she died like that but no matter, I can now see her,' Syuusuke said as he lied on the street bleeding non-stop after being run over by a car that was speeding.

This other incident had happened a few days to a week after Ai had been pronounced dead.

"Why did they have to die so young, why!?" a woman said as she stared at the two graves that had bouquets next to them.

The two graves were placed next to each other where they were to be. These two graves belonged to two lovers who found out their love for each other by their deathbed. Their graves were beautifully carved into an angel and wings.

_Fuji, Syuusuke_

_February 29, xxxx to January 15, xxxx_

_A son, a good friend and a lover_

_Rest in peace_

AND

_Tezuka, Ai_

_March 23, xxxx to January 10, xxxx_

_A daughter, a cousin, a friend and a lover_

_Rest in peace_

"It's ok, they're happy now. Now they can meet in heaven," the man said holding unto his wife.

Little did he know, that he was correct.

A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes was in the garden playing with flower. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with gold edges with pure white wings and a golden halo.

A boy was walking up to her, he too had brown hair and blue eyes that were hidden behind his eyelids. He was wearing a white shirt and white pants with gold edges as well. He too had pure white wings and a golden halo.

"Ai," the boy said as she turned around in shock.

"Syu- Syuusuke," she said in disbelief and ran to him with a hug.


End file.
